Remember Who You Are
by Starhunterz
Summary: What really happened with Starling's squadron? This is just a version of what could've happened, so it's not an official plot with the show's storyline. Rated T for mention of some blood.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own the show, Storm Hawks, nor the characters in said show. I do, however, own the names of the four, unknown people. I also don't own the plot/storyline of Starling, but I just twisted it a bit. The song, "Sound the Bugle" belongs to Bryan Adams from the _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ soundtrack, that of which I do not own._**

* * *

**Remember Who You Are**

I can't believe this is happening to me, to us. We weren't supposed to be defeated so easily, so quickly. We were on a simple mission: find out about the scientists being held hostage on Terra Bogatron. But it was a trap, laid out and planned by Repton himself. We fought hard, but made the mistake of flying too high above the tree line. All of us dodged the system's attacks, having no alternative but to do so, but Repton and his squadron have no honor when fighting, and immediately shot us out of the air, as well as our safety parachutes. I was the last to be shot down. The last one to fall, and watch my squadron fall into the abyss of clouds.

**Sound the bugle now,**

**Play it just for me,**

**As the seasons change,**

**Remember how, I used to be,**

All I can remember is the sudden bang from my head. I don't know if it came from the hard impact against the ground, or the sudden realization that all my friends were now gone, dead, and I'd never see them again.

**Now I can't go on,**

**I can't even start,**

**I got nothin' left,**

**Just an empty heart,**

I can remember more, though. Way before the accident, this whole ordeal, all the way to when my crew and I first started patrolling the skies of Atmos as an official squadrons. We called ourselves _**The Interceptors**_. That was the proudest day of my life, as well as the others, I'm sure. That seems so different and long ago, compared to this horrid moment in my life. As of right now, all I can do is lie here, feeling only a few things. I can see a trickle of blood start to run down my face, probably from the long gash across my forehead that I can clearly feel. I feel fresh, hot tears well up in my eyes. All I can think is that they're gone, and they aren't going to be back anytime soon.

**I'm a soldier, wounded so I,**

**Must give up the fight,**

**There's nothin' left for me,**

**Lead me away, or leave me lyin' here,**

I honestly don't care if I die or not right now, plus, that's up to the _**big guy. **_A smile spread across my chapped lips. Antez used to call Him that, the _**big guy.**_ At the same moment, that memory causes me to releases more tears and pain, and I can't help but scream in a painful-anguished cry of sorrow.

**Sound the bugle now,**

**Tell them I don't care,**

**There's not a road I know,**

**That leads to anywhere,**

More happy memories flash through my minds, no matter how much I plead for them to stop, and soon it's too painful for me to bear. I close my eyes, allowing my tired body to go even more limp than it already is, as if I'm allowing death onto my doorstep. I would've never though that I would be lost, with no idea on what to do. But I am. That would usually scare me out of my stupor, too, but I don't care about anything anymore. I've. Lost. Everything.

**Without a light and, fear,**

**That I will stumble in the dark,**

**Lay right down, and decide,**

**Not to go on,**

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice in my head, loud and clear. _What are you doing, get up! _It's Darek's voice. I open my eyes in a rush, looking around the area feverishly, but nobody comes into my blurred vision. _Ah, come on Starlin'. You ain't hurt that bad, missy. _That's Triska's, in her usual, southern accent.

I let out a shaky breath. "I can't..." I whisper, my voice hoarse from crying.

_How do you know? You haven't even tried yet!_Yelled Leon. I can already imagine him throwing his arms into the air in exasperation.

**Then from on high,**

**Somewhere in the distance,**

**There's a voice that calls,**

**Remember who you are,**

_Look, Starling, you need to get up. This is a war, and deaths happen, but you aren't. You are an Interceptor! Always remember that, remember us. Remember who you are, Starling. What will happen if you just lay there? Nothing. You will only rot and wither away, and die._ The voice of Antez paused, _Be strong, get up, and move on. Your a soldier now, in a war. A little battle won't stop you, right? You're fighting for freedom, and don't you forget that either. _Then, just as soon as they came, the voices we're gone. I sighed dejectedly, knowing they are right.

**If you loose yourself,**

**Your courage soon will follow,**

**So be strong tonight,**

**And remember who you are,**

I leaned on my right elbow, cringing from my screaming muscles, and a major headache. I hold my head with my other arm, smiling a bit. I can already feel my old self returning, and I keep that last conversation in my mind as I put on a determined look. Looking over to my slip-wing, I see it's not in that bad of shape, and could probably be flown. "Thanks guys..." I say, standing up and looking into the blue skies overhead, "I'll never forget you." I say out loud, getting onto my dented slip-wing. I could've sworn that I heard a voice echo in my head softly, saying, _Remember who you are._

**Yeah, you're a soldier now,**

**Fighting in a battle,**

**To be free once more,**

**Yeah, that's worth fighting for.**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, guys! I hoped you liked it, and I would appreciate if you would press that little button down there...please? It gives me fuel!_  
**


End file.
